Le prince tout à fait charmant
by Zekiro
Summary: Severus Snape endormit et réveillé par Harry par un baiser remplit d'amour véritable, c'est beau hein ? Et si Harry ne savait pas que Snape était vivant lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé et Severus que c'était Harry qui l'avait embrassé par amour ?
1. Prologue

**Me voilà avec une autre fiction ! Bonne lecture. **

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Le prince tout à fait charmant**

**Prologue :**

Un visage livide. Seulement un souffle régulier qui démontre qu'il n'est pas mort. Un comte. Un comte qu'il avait cru ridicule, et comme toujours cela était retombé sur lui. Il attendait dorénavant dans les limbes du sommeil des plus profonds que son prince charmant le réveille. D'un baiser. D'un seul et unique baiser d'amour véritable. Mais personne ne l'aimait. Tous le détestait, lui et son maudit caractère. Lui et son physique repoussant. Personne ne pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un ultime baiser. Personne n'irait le sauver.

~XxX~

- Hermione, arrête de t'en vouloir, si le bâtard graisseux t'avait écouté, il ne serait pas sur ce putain de lit pour y roupiller jusqu'à ce que son amour vienne l'embrasser, s'exclama Ron en levant les bras aux ciel.

La jeune femme âgée de dix-sept ans regarda ses pieds. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert ce livre face à son professeur de potion. Le livre se croyant en danger avait endormit le professeur lui lançant le même sortilège que la sorcière dans l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant, histoire que renfermait le livre ensorcelé. Ron, lui trouvait que sa petite amie s'inquiétait pour rien. Au pire, leur professeur le plus haït serait endormis pour l'éternité ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- RON QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ! Hurla Hermione désespéré.

Harry entra dans la salle commune sur ces entre faites et détailla ses deux amis. Pourquoi Hermione hurlait et pleurait ? Ron n'avait pas rompus ?! Il s'approcha de son frère de coeur en le fusillant du regard et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la calma avant de lui demander gentiment :

- Il y a un problème avec Ron ?

Hermione leva un regard surpris avant de secouer négativement de la tête. Harry sembla perplexe. Si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas rompus alors qu'arrivait-il à sa meilleure amie ? Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Neville arriva dans la Salle Commune essoufflé et rouge. Il sauta de bonheur en reconnaissant Harry avant de reprendre son souffle et de lui dire :

- Dumbledore te cherche, il faut que nous rassemblons tout les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Avec ce qui c'est passé avec Snape ...

Harry sursauta en sentant Hermione pleurer de plus belle. Non ... Snape ne pouvait pas être mort ?! De toute manière Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde depuis un an, donc ce n'était pas lui qui aurait tué Snape alors ... qui ? La panique prit Harry tant dis qu'il imaginait l'homme étendu, sans vie. Il prit sa baguette et courut dans les couloirs en se lançant des _Sonorus_ pour pouvoir hurler à qui mieux mieux que tout les élèves devaient aller dans la Grande Salle. Il rentra enfin à la suite du dernier élèves. Il s'assit à sa place à la table des Gryffondors et attendis. Dumbledore se leva et sembla hésiter avant de se lever et de se lancer un _Sonorus_ et commencer son discours.

- Chers élèves, ainsi j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez tous ici pour apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Severus Snape note bien aimé Maître des Potions - la salle pouffa en entendant le qualificatif utilisé pour désigner l'haïssable professeur - est dans une situation des plus atroces. Je demanderais donc que vous ailliez tous le voir dans l'infirmerie dès demain. La solitude n'est jamais bonne pour ce genre de situation.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tous venir à l'infirmerie ? La solitude dans ce genre de situation ? Lorsqu'on est mort, on se fou que tout le monde soit là ! Peut-être pour Pomfresh se dit-il. Son coeur sombra dans une tristesse sourde. Son Professeur de potion était mort. Son sauveur. Celui qui l'avait bien plus qu'aider dans la bataille final, face au serpent.

Harry se leva devant les regards de la Grande Salle et demanda au directeur :

- Comment le Professeur Snape à put ... comment cela est-il arrivé ?!

Le Directeur avait des yeux pétillants et Harry les trouva déplacés. Ce n'était tout simplement pas humain d'avoir des yeux pétillants ainsi alors que son protégé était mort. Harry essaya d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues, personne ne pourrait comprendre ses réactions.

- Un pur accident. Vous pourrez demander à votre amie Hermione Granger. Elle est très inquiète c'est pour cela que j'ai absolument voulut qu'elle ne vienne pas ici avec Monsieur Weasley. Elle se sent tellement coupable.

Le regard de Harry se voila et il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Son professeur était mort de la main de sa meilleure amie. Il en voulait terriblement à Hermione ! Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et vérifia que Pomfresh n'était pas là. Il sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité, l'agrandit d'un sort avant de la poser sur lui, Pomfresh ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Harry s'approcha du lit où il pouvait voir son Professeur allongé. Il toucha son visage et vu avec surprise qu'il était légèrement froid, mais très légèrement. Son coeur se serra. La mort ne devait pas l'avoir entièrement prit. Harry se mit à espérer que son dernier souffle ne soit pas sortit de cette bouche. Il toucha de son index les lèvres fines avant de poser les siennes dessus pour souffler, le coeur battant la chamade :

- A travers ce baiser ose vivre à travers moi, car sans toi je n'aurais jamais vécu.

Et Harry partit sans voir que son Professeur avait subitement ouvert les yeux. Harry partit seulement jusqu'à la Salle Commune pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé avec Hermione et Snape, son index poser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus._

_Suite ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous ? XD_

_Zekiro._

_Ps : Bonnes fêtes ! (yep cette fois j'ai pas oubliée de le dire ! XD)  
_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un amour véritable ça

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passés. Je ne pouvais pas poster avant puisque mes cousins germains (que j'avais pas vu depuis neuf ans !) sont venu chez moi. --'**

**Je remercie donc d'abord ma first lectrice ! XD Roulement de tambour pour ... **_Yukimai-chan __**! Un grand merci à toi ! Oui c'est n'importe quoi d'avoir arrêté là, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui aurait voulus la suite ? XD**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes !

_Eileen19 :_ _**Oui c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était très court mais c'était justement car c'est un prologue et pour faire une sorte de mise en bouche ! Cela va très vite car ce n'est pas l'intrigue de l'histoire. C'est un grand enchainement d'action, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est calculé. Les suites ne seront pas comme le prologue. Merci tout de même ! :D Et si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je te ferais signe ! Tes conseils seront toujours les bienvenu. Bonne lecture à toi !**_

_Cacilie Blaas :_ _**Je ne trouve pas que ta review soit très courte ! Je l'a trouve pas bien moi ! Je n'écris souvent pas autant. Sinon, oui, les Gryffons ne réfléchissent pas, mais c'est bien connu ! Ils préfèrent foncer tête baissé et c'est ça qui les caractérisent, leur connerie ! XD Bonne année à toi (comme à tous !) bisous et bonne lecture ! ;)**_

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Le prince tout à fait charmant**

**Chapitre 1 : Un amour véritable ça ne se refuse pas.**

- A travers ce baiser ose vivre à travers moi, car sans toi je n'aurais jamais vécu.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il découvrit le néant. Personne n'était là au près de lui, lors de son réveille. Une sirène se mit en marche et Madame Pomfresh vint à ses côtés. Triste réalité, personne n'était là pour le sauver. Seul le contact de lèvres brûlantes et timides lui avait prouvé que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé, mais qui ?

- Sev ... Severus ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Mais c'est ... surprenant ! Où est ... Où est la personne qui vous a ...

- J'en ai aucune idée. Je peux rentrer dans mes cachots maintenant ?

Severus était énervé. Il se souvenait du contact, un contact tellement innocent. Il se souvenait de l'odeur masculine avec ce soupçon de vanille. Mais qui était cette personne ? Où était elle ? Où était elle partit et pourquoi ? Severus s'assit dans son lit avant de se lever et de se rassoir la tête lui tournant. Il se secoua avant de se remettre debout.

- Doucement. Le sort vous a endormis et vous a engourdis chaque membre. Vous pouvez y aller, mais doucement, le supplia Pomfresh ne voulant pas que son patient ne se sente mal.

Severus grimaça avant de partir de l'infirmerie, deux doigts sur les lèvres. Il caressa ses lèvres doucement en soupirant. Il aurait tellement voulut se réveiller un homme - car il n'aurait jamais pus supporter de briser le coeur d'une femme à cause de son orientation - le regardant avec amour. Severus se secoua. Il n'était pas trop sentimental mais il n'avait jamais eu personne qui l'aimait. Et ce n'était pas d'un amour de passade, mais un amour véritable. Son coeur commença à battre plus vite à cette pensée. Un amour tel que tout pourrait lui être pardonné. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois avant de tituber jusqu'à ses cachots. Presque arrivé à ses appartements, il tomba sur son filleul, inquiet.

- Severus ! Oh, vous êtes ... Vous êtes parmi nous ! Merci Merlin ! s'exclama Draco en se jetant sur son parrain avant de se reculer, de tousser et de reprendre la parole.

- Comment ... Quelqu'un vous a embrassé ?

Severus fit la grimace. Mais qui était-elle ? Qui était cette personne, merde !

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable parrain ? interrogea Draco inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- Mais comment vous ne pouvez pas sa ...

- Je ne sais pas car elle était partit avant que je me réveille !

Draco fronça ses beaux sourcils blonds. Il réfléchissait en essayant de se rappeler de qui était partit avant les autres. Mais un seul nom venait à sa bouche, mais ... ça ne pouvait pas être lui tout de même !

- Seul Potter est sortit avant tout le monde. Je suppose que vous avez été réveillé il y a une demi-heure, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Il y a une demi-heure on était tous encore dans la Grande Salle à part Potty, Weasel et Granger. Weasley rassurait Granger dans la salle commune et j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que Potty allé les retrouver. En bref, je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est, pardon parrain.

Severus opina une boule au ventre. Peut-être les lèvres douces et chaudes étaient une hallucination et que les potions de Pomfresh l'avait réveillé finalement. Pompom était une excellente infirmière alors ...

- Parrain, quelqu'un vous a forcément réveillé d'un baiser. J'ai cherché dans les livres pendant que Granger chialer et Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle m'informerait dès qu'elle vous donnerez quelque chose. Et elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle vous donnait quoi que ce soit qui aurait put vous réveiller.

Severus acquiesça une nouvelle fois, plus rassuré. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Forcément. Il laissa une nouvelle fois son index parcourir ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent pour former un sourire doux. Draco sursauta en voyant la mine rêveur de son professeur et parrain. Un sourire naquit sur ses jeunes lèvres en voyant le doigt allant et venant sur celles de son ainé. Il baissa la tête. Son parrain risquait de se brûler les lèvres en tombant amoureux de cet inconnu. Mais un amour véritable, cela ne se refuse pas, n'est ce pas ?

- A travers ce baiser ose vivre à travers moi, car sans toi je n'aurais jamais vécu.

Severus rouvrit les paupières, depuis quand il les avait fermé ? Il regarda son filleul paniqué. Cette voix ... il était certain qu'elle lui était connu, voir très familière. Masculine et il l'avait presque oublié. Pourtant ce ton mélancolique lui était étranger avec cette voix. Elle lui disait quelque chose mais ... quoi ?

~XxX~

Harry ouvrit la Salle Commune brusquement. Ses larmes avaient coulés, son professeur était mort. Celui qui avait fait tellement de chose pour le garder en vie. Harry s'en voulait de l'apprécier que maintenant, alors qu'il était mort. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la fusilla du regard avant d'hurler :

- COMMENT AS TU PUS LUI FAIRE ÇA ! IL M'A SAUVÉ ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU LE RÉCOMPENSE ? MERDE, JE L'AI VU A L'INFIRMERIE, IL EST FROID, SI FROID, QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS POUVOIR FAIRE SANS LUI ?!

Hermione se leva en titubant. Elle s'approcha de Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser ses cheveux. Son meilleur ami était bouleversé et elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Si, il l'accusait, et il avait bien raison.

- Oh Harry ! C'est le livre qui a mal réagit ! Je n'ai pas pensée, Merlin qu'est ce que je m'en veux !

Harry opina en serrant plus fort sa meilleure amie avant de souffler sa voix tremblotante :

- Il m'a sauvé et je suis incapable de lui rendre la pareil. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans lui ? Les cours de potion ne seront plus pareille, je vais mourir d'ennui. Il était mon défouloir. Je le hais d'être partit, il avait pas le droit. Oh Hermione, j'ai si mal !

Hermione opina et avant qu'elle puisse répondre Neville rentra en trombe dans la Salle Commune en hurlant :

- SNAPE EST DE RETOUR, QUELQU'UN L'A SORTIT DE LA ! IL EST PARMI NOUS DE NOUVEAU ! QUELQU'UN EST ASSEZ FOU POUR L'AIMER ET L'EMBRASSER !

Et avant que le trio puisse dire quoi que ce fut, il partit. Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner avant de s'écrouler. Hermione vit son meilleur ami tomber dans les vapes. Elle fit bien attention à lui en ralentissant sa chute. Elle le fit s'allonger avant de sauter dans les bras de son petit ami. Leur professeur était réveillé ! Mais ... qui pouvait l'aimer ?

~XxX~

Harry se réveilla, il était dans les bras d'Hermione et elle lui caressait la joue. Il soupira de bien être avant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il la regarda inquiet et perplexe.

Hermione en était venu à penser qu'Harry avait cru que leur professeur de potion était mort et qu'il n'avait rien compris à la situation, ainsi elle lui expliqua lorsqu'il se réveilla :

- Connais tu l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant Harry ?

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes acquiesça.

- Parfait ! Ce matin je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé cela curieux. Pourquoi la Belle au bois dormant serait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?! J'ai donc décidé de relire cette histoire. C'est à ce moment là que le Professeur Snape est arrivé. Il m'a dit, je cite, « Par Merlin, j'avais pensé que vous Miss Granger vous étiez doter d'un cerveau, mais finalement vous êtes comme tout les Gryffondors. Lire ce genre d'histoire ridicule ... L'amour véritable n'existe pas ! Les contes de fées c'est bons pour les petits Moldus ! Ce livre serait bon pour finir dans la cheminé.» Je pense que le livre s'est sentit en danger car il a émit une lumière doré et la magie du livre a plongé sur le Professeur Snape pour faire comme dans le livre, endormir la victime jusqu'à ce que son grand amour l'embrasse. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire Harry.

Le Survivant avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et sa respiration s'était considérablement accéléré. Il bégaya :

- Est ce que ... Est ce que ... Quelqu'un ... Quelqu'un est ve ... venu le ... v ... voir ? Je ... Je veux dire ...

- Pomfresh a dit que personne n'était encore venu lui rendre visite. Elle n'a même pas laissé Malfoy s'approcher de lui ! Elle lui disait ce qu'elle lui donnait par cheminette mais elle ne l'autorisait pas à venir ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Il voulait que tout les élèves aillent le voir demain.

Harry opina avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Comment sais tu tout encore ?

- Dean. Il est venu me dire tout.

Harry acquiesça une fois de plus avant de frissonner. Ainsi il avait été le seul à s'être approché de lui et donc de l'avoir embrassé. Et puisqu'il était le seul à avoir une cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait être le seul à s'infiltrer dans l'infirmerie sans être repéré.

- Hermione, tu penses que ... qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un d'un amour véritable sans le savoir ?

- Je pense que oui. Lorsqu'on a jamais vraiment connu l'amour on peut croire que l'amour véritable, chose très forte, est autre chose, pourquoi ?

Harry hésita. Il pouvait le dire à Hermione, elle ne le critiquerait pas, elle ne ferait aucun commentaire. Elle devait savoir, ainsi elle pourra l'aider.

- Je suis la personne qui a réveillé Snape. Je suis le seul à être aller à l'infirmerie et comme je suis sous cape d'invisibilité ...

- Les sorts de Madame Pomfresh ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le Professeur Snape ne sait pas qui l'a embrassé. Harry, cela ne peut être que toi.

Harry opina.

- Tu l'aimes ? l'interrogea Hermione de son ton maternel.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il me fait quelque chose mais je pensais que c'était de la haine ! Seul l'amour, le vrai, ne pouvait le réveiller ! Je connais la Belle au bois dormant par coeur ! J'ai si peur ! J'ai eu si peur en le voyant étendu, froid, tellement plus froid que la main. Il n'était pas très très froid, je pensais que la mort venait tout juste de l'avoir prit ou qu'elle était en train de le faire. J'espérais capturer son dernier souffle en l'embrassant pour le faire vivre en moi. Il a tant fait pour moi que je pouvait bien faire ça pour lui ! Mais dire que je l'aime ... je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ... j'ai tellement peur Miony !

Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras, la tête d'Harry sur sa poitrine où son coeur battait doucement, d'un rythme réconfortant, dans un rythme qui endormis Harry.

Hermione regarda son ami, endormis contre elle. Elle le poussa doucement l'allongeant confortablement sur le lit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne Harry. Je te le promets. Mais par pitié, ne laisse pas ta chance filer. Un amour véritable, ça ne se refuse pas, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

_Alors la suite mes ami(e)s ? Cela vous a plu ?_

_Je vous aime énormément._

_Bisous et j'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passés._

_Zekiro.  
_


End file.
